


The best case scenario

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotshot lawyer that Rachel Williams brings in from New Jersey to handle her divorce isn't quite what Steve's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best case scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic for [Leupagus's Prompt fest 2011](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/88831.html ). The prompt was: The team as lawyers. I know next to nothing about the law; if you do, and you care, then please pass on by and no hard feelings! The point of this was to have some fun and (as it turned out) to write some porn (can't resist Steve in – or indeed out of – a suit and tie…). I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. And please excuse (and ignore) any mistakes.

  


"You heard the latest, McGarrett?"

Chin's leaning in his office doorway, and he's clearly got something interesting to say. Steve pushes his chair back, thankful for any escape from the papers he's been poring over for the last three hours, pulls his glasses off and tosses them down on the desk. He's got a headache brewing, this stuff is boring as shit, and really, as much as he loves the law, much as he loves being a senior partner in McGarrett-Kelly, sometimes he wonders why he does this.

"No, I haven't. Spill."

"Rachel Edwards is bringing in some hotshot divorce lawyer from New Jersey. Name of Daniel Williams. Ever heard of him?"

Steve shook his head. "No, can't say I have. You?" Chin's been in this game a lot longer than Steve, and he's connected, he knows who's who in the profession.

"I may have heard something. I gather he plays hard ball if it gets to court, guy's a real attack dog once he gets his teeth in, but he prefers to settle out if he can. He's the one responsible for the Vanderbilt-Smith divorce case last year, you remember that?" And yeah, Steve remembers, it was the case of the century, old money versus a gold digger, the not-so-happily-married couple bad-mouthing one another in the press for months, and everyone thought they were gearing up for bloodshed big time when it had suddenly all gone quiet, settled out of court, end of story.

Steve can see from Chin's face that there's something more.

"And?"

Now Chin's grinning. "You'll like this. Apparently Daniel Williams is Rachel Edwards' _first_ ex-husband."

*~*~*~*~*

Williams is not what Steve was expecting. He'd had Kono do some background research, good experience for a junior associate, and Williams' record is impressive. Even more impressive is the fact that he doesn't seem to be in this just for the money; a good chunk of his time is taken up with hard luck cases, and that has to say something for his integrity.

Stan Edwards is tall, suave and good-looking; and Steve's seen Rachel, the perfect complement to his client, physically at least. He's expecting her first ex to be from the same mould: tall, dark and sophisticated, Ivy League in looks and manners even if his resumé says he's from a more down-to-earth background.

What he's not expecting is short, blond and pushy, with a cocksure strut and a shirt that looks like its purchase predates the development of the impressive amount of muscle that Williams is carrying on his upper body. He's also not expecting a pair of piercing blue eyes and what has to be the downright hottest , tightest ass that Steve's ever seen in a pair of suit pants.

But what he's _really_ not expecting is for Danny Williams to look him up and down like he's calculating something, lick his lips, and then say with a wicked grin and a fuck-you tone that goes straight to Steve's cock, "Oh yes, I can see this case is going to be _interesting_."

Steve is so screwed.

*~*~*~*~*

Professional behavior does _not_ include fantasizing about unpicking the knot of your client's soon-to-be-ex wife's counsel's tie and thinking of all the inventive ways you could use it to render said counsel speechless and/or helpless while you have your wicked way with him, Steve's sure of that. It also doesn't include wondering just what exactly the hollow at the base of his throat that's exposed by the tantalizingly-undone top button of his shirt would taste like if you pressed your mouth to it. Or just exactly how far you'd have to take his cock down your throat before he damn well _stopped talking_. All these _thoughts_ do not constitute professional behavior, Steve knows that, but he just can't seem to help himself.

It's a good thing Chin's on the case too. At least one of them isn't having trouble concentrating.

Williams is ruthless. There's no way Rachel Edwards is walking away from this marriage without her fair share of Stan Edwards considerable business fortune, Danny Williams is going to make sure of that. Steve wonders how much of Williams' tenacity is due to his natural belligerence and drive to win and how much is down to the fact that he has every intention of screwing the man who stole his wife away out of as much money as is inhumanly possible. Either way, Williams isn't going to make this easy for them.

"Gentlemen, my client is as keen as I am to see this settled out of court," and damnit, if Williams is going to insist on wearing a tie to these meetings then couldn't he at least keep it pulled up properly and fasten those damn buttons? Steve keeps getting distracted by the hint of chest hair the open neck of the shirt reveals so tantalizingly, wants to feel the rasp of stubble and the rumble of that voice against his mouth as he works his way up that neck and _bites_ , right there, that spot right against the angle of Williams' jaw that would make him falter in full flow and hiss a breath...

"Mr Williams," Chin sounds cool and reasonable, but there's just the right amount of ice in his tone to say 'don't fuck with me', and it pulls Steve back to reality. "Our client is as keen as yours to reach a settlement, but the terms you've laid out here are totally unacceptable. Our client had substantial business holdings of his own before his marriage to Mrs Edwards, and during the marriage has also provided for Mrs Edwards' child as if she were his own. He feels that these things need to be taken into consideration in any settlement, and that therefore the amount that your client is demanding is unreasonably large."

Ah yes, the child. Presumably she's Williams' child, and that might explain his determination to screw every last cent that he can out of Stan Edwards - his little girl gets to benefit, and not just his ex-wife.

Williams leans back in his chair and grins that cocky, cocky grin. "Well then, gentlemen, if you're refusing to accede to my client's _more_ than reasonable demands, then I guess I have no choice but to say that I'll see you in court." He slides his eyes sideways to meet Steve's, and Steve could swear that the grin just got a fraction wider and the oxygen in the room a little more scarce. "And may the best man win..."

*~*~*~*~*

In court Williams is a showman, all that cocksure swagger and bravado drawing attention like a magnet draws iron. Steve can't match that, he knows, so he goes for the opposite: military-style precision and a steely demeanor designed to make Williams look like a puffed-up little rooster in comparison. Whether it's working or not Steve can't tell, but it certainly seems to be getting Williams riled up; the more uptight and correct Steve acts, the more flamboyant and expressive Williams' body language seems to become. It's almost like he's showing off for Steve's benefit. Which is very intriguing and also (although Steve's not admitting this to anyone) _seriously_ hot.

The first day is tough but exhilarating; Steve loves a good fight, and Williams certainly isn't backing down from giving him exactly that. Steve's looking forward to round two, but he knows he's got to be sharp; if Williams spots an inch going spare he'll take a mile, which is why Steve goes back to the office after court to look through his notes for the next day. He's not going up against Williams without the best possible preparation.

It's late and the office is deserted; it's peaceful after a busy day in session, and he can feel himself gradually unwinding as he reads. He thinks he'll finish up here and head home soon, maybe drink a glass of wine and catch up with the day's headlines before he goes to bed, get a good night's rest so that he's bright and fresh to kick Williams' ass in court tomorrow.

He's so engrossed in his reading that the rap of knuckles against the wood of the doorframe makes him jump.

He's expecting it to be Chin, but it isn't. Danny Williams is leaning against the door post with his hands in his pockets and his hair slightly ruffled, like he's just run his fingers through it. He's lost the tie, his shirt is a full three buttons undone at the neck, and Steve is suddenly having trouble breathing again.

"What are you doing here?" Steve tries to sound annoyed, but the smile on Williams' face says that he isn't buying that.

"The security guard let me in. I told him we had some important case business to discuss."

"And do we?" And damn Williams, he has to know what effect he's having on Steve.

"I wanted to give you one last chance to accept my client's offer and settle out of court."

Steve tries very hard not to focus on the stretch of the remaining shirt buttons across Williams' chest, but he's fighting a losing battle. "I think my client and I already made ourselves clear, Mr Williams..."

"Call me Danny."

"As I was saying, _Mr Williams_ , my client's position is very clear: he does not and will not accept Mrs Edwards' proposal, but will abide by whatever the judge decides."

Williams – Danny – gives him a calculating look, does that licking-his-lips thing that has such an interesting effect on Steve's cock, and then grins a predatory grin.

"OK then, if that's the way it's going to be… I propose a wager."

Steve frowns. "A wager?"

Williams' grin gets… Steve would swear it gets even more predatory, but he's sure that's just his own ridiculous libido thinking.

"A personal wager. Between you and me."

"That's not very… professional."

Williams pulls his hands out of his pockets and gestures expressively. "Who cares, babe? It's a private wager, no one need ever know."

Steve's not so sure about that, because Chin Ho Kelly doesn't miss much, but he's curious. And frighteningly powerless to resist, if he's truthful. "What exactly are you proposing?"

Now the grin's _really_ wicked, all heat and intensity, and Steve's half hard just from that, he's in so much trouble…

" It can't have escaped your notice that there's... uh... something going on here, between you and me. Am I right?" Williams' hands are fascinating, Steve can't take his eyes off them. "So, here's my proposition. A date, you and me, babe, once the case is closed. Winner gets to call the shots, loser does… whatever the winner wants, if you get my meaning..."

And oh God, now he really _is_ hard, Williams' tone is filthy, and the possibilities… Steve's brain is short-circuiting right there, overloaded with the _possibilities_ , and it's all he can do to swallow and nod in dumb agreement.

He's rewarded with a dirty, dirty smile. "That's OK, then. I'll see you in court tomorrow, McGarrett. I'm looking forward to our date, I've got plans for you… I just hope you're broadminded," and with a wink he's gone, leaving Steve shell-shocked, reeling, and horny as hell…

*~*~*~*~*

Steve can't deny that the wager adds a certain edge to their confrontations in court. Williams acts as though he's never been anywhere _near_ Steve's office, not a sign of acknowledgement beyond a coolly professional nod of greeting at the start of proceedings, but he presents his arguments and counterarguments with a fire and focus that suggests he's got his eye on the prize, and the thought of that and what it might mean sends a hot shiver right through Steve's very core.

Not that Steve has any intention of losing. He's got some pretty creative ideas of his own about just exactly what he's going to do with Danny Williams when he claims the victor's spoils. Starting with removing that damn tie...

It's a long three days until they reach the summing-up. Steve spends the days being icily professional and the nights jerking off to thoughts of stripping Daniel Williams naked and making him pay for being such a cocky son-of-a-bitch. In many varied and interesting ways. It makes Edwards versus Edwards both the most satisfying and the most unsatisfying case Steve's ever worked on.

*~*~*~*~*

The judge finds in favor of Rachel Edwards.

The legal teams shake hands all round, congratulations and commiserations, and maybe Williams holds onto Steve's hand just a little bit too long as he shakes it, and maybe there's a hint, just a hint of heat in the smile that's playing on his lips as he does so, but he says nothing, does nothing to suggest anything other than a professional relationship between them. And really, Steve's glad of that, because Chin can't have missed the electricity between them, and Steve really doesn't need to have to answer any awkward questions right now. Especially given that just a handshake, coupled with the thought of what's to come, is enough to have him hard.

He's in so much trouble.

His cell goes off as he's leaving the court house. Williams' voice is low and amused, and tinged with something that might be lust, and it makes Steve shiver in anticipation.

"So, McGarrett, about our date. Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, I'll pick you up from your office. I want you in suit and tie, smart, like you've been in court these past few days. You good with that?"

Steve tries not to sound as though he's weak at the knees, because how pathetic is that? "Yeah, OK, I can do that. Tomorrow at eight."

He can almost hear the grin in Williams' voice. "That's good. And babe?"

"Yes?"

"One more thing. I want you commando. All day. Just to keep your mind focused on what we agreed."

Steve suddenly feels hot all over. "If that's what you want."

Williams gives a dirty chuckle. "Oh, that's the just the start of what I want, babe, you'd better believe it. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he cuts the call, leaving Steve standing on the courthouse steps, adrift from reality and distinctly breathless, wondering what the fuck he's gotten himself into.

*~*~*~*~*

The next day might just be the most difficult that Steve's ever spent at work. He's normally pretty good at compartmentalizing and focusing on the matter at hand, but today every time he shifts in his chair the rub of his suit pants against his boxer-less junk reminds him of the wager and the impending date. And then he starts remembering Williams' dirty chuckle and the heat in his tone, and wondering what exactly Williams has got in store for him this evening, and fuck it, there goes his concentration again.

He desperately needs to go to the restroom and jerk off, but he doesn't do it. Although Williams never specified anything on that score, Steve feels it would probably be cheating. It's a question of honor.

The end of the day rolls round and the office empties. "Beer?" Chin says, sticking his head round the door, he's got Kono with him, and normally Steve would be up for it, the cousins are good company out of hours, but not this time.

"Not tonight," Steve says, gesturing at his desk, "Still got work to finish off."

Chin narrows his eyes, and really, the man must be a mind reader or something. "Work? Really? In that outfit?"

OK, maybe the suit - Steve's best - and the thin black tie are a bit of a giveaway.

"Date, more like," Kono says. "Who is she, brah?"

"Or he," Chin says, "Steve's not picky." And any other time Steve would rise to that, would protest that he's very choosy indeed, has very high standards, male or female, so fuck you, but not tonight. Tonight he's nervous and he's horny and he just wants the cousins out of the office well before his date turns up.

"None of your business," he says, and that gets a calculating look from Chin, as if he's figuring something out, but he doesn't say anything.

"See you tomorrow then... have fun, brah," and the cousins are gone, and he can breathe a sigh of relief. The last thing he needs is Chin and Kono finding out that he's agreed to be Daniel Williams' fuck toy for the evening.

*~*~*~*~*

Williams is punctual, he'll give him that. He arrives in Steve's office on the dot of eight, wearing a blue shirt and tie and a cocky grin, and carrying a bottle of French champagne and two glasses.

"Thought we'd celebrate my win, babe," he says, setting the glasses and bottle down on Steve's desk. "That is, unless you'd rather we get started right away..."

Steve swallows hard. He's not sure if the butterflies in his stomach are due to nerves or anticipation, but either way he feels at a disadvantage and that's both scary and exciting. "Champagne's good," he answers, and so what if he's playing for time, he's got a feeling he might just be a little bit out of his depth here, he's not used to someone else calling the shots like this, not used to not being in control, and it might just be freaking him out in a way that's disturbingly hot.

Williams pours two glasses, holds one out to him. "To an interesting and enjoyable evening," he says, looking Steve straight in the eyes, and the intensity of his look goes straight to Steve's cock.

Steve takes a long pull on his champagne. He's hoping that the alcohol will calm his nerves, but there's no time for that, because Williams is stepping in close, taking the glass from his hand and setting it down on the far side of the desk alongside his own. "Now," he says, and Steve can feel the heat of his body, can smell the cologne on his skin, a light and spicy masculine scent, as Williams backs him up until his ass is resting on the desk and pushes in between his legs, and he can't help himself, he's suddenly achingly hard. "Now," Williams says again, voice low and rough, lips against Steve's ear and fingers tangling in Steve's tie to pull his head down and hold him still, "Here's what you're going to do for me, babe..."

Williams pulls back, eyes fixed on Steve's, dark and hot.

"First of all you're going to undo that tie. Not take it off, just undo it and let it hang loose."

Steve's fingers are shaking as he picks at the knot, pulling it free, and he's glad he's got the desk behind him because his legs don't feel all that steady right now.

"Now the top three buttons of the shirt." Steve does as he's told, makes it slow, and undoing his collar should make breathing easier, he's sure of that, but it doesn't, and fuck...

"That's good, babe. I see you can follow orders," and really, Williams shouldn't sound as cool as he does. "Now let's try another one. I want you to unzip your pants and show me that you did what I told you to."

If Steve's fingers were shaking before, it's nothing to how much they're shaking now as he fumbles with the button of his pants and pulls the zipper down. "Touch yourself," Williams orders, and OK, now maybe he doesn't sound quite so cool, there's a hint of breathlessness in his voice, so Steve palms himself, gives a couple of slow pulls from base to tip, and that makes Williams swallow hard, and maybe Steve's not the only one struggling with control here, which is good to know. He leans back against the desk, thrusting up into his hand, half closing his eyes and watching from under his lids as Williams' eyes widen and he swallows again, and then Williams is crowding in again and growling "Hands off!" as he grasps Steve's cock just the right side of too hard and his touch is fucking _electric_ …

"On your knees," he says, jacking Steve hard, once, twice, and it feels so _fucking_ good. "I want you on your knees, I want your mouth on my cock, you're going to get me almost there, and then I'm going to spread you out over your desk and fuck you," and really, who is Steve to argue with _that_?

Steve slides to his knees, fingers steadier now that he's focused on getting Williams' belt and pants undone. His cock is thick and sturdy, just like Steve had imagined, and Williams groans as Steve takes him all the way down, and he's as hard as rock already, Steve's not going to be on his knees for long. He pulls back, dragging his tongue up the underside of the shaft, slow and intense, and he feels Williams twist his fingers in his hair, controlling the angle and the pace. "That's good, babe," and he can hear the ragged edge to Williams' voice as he goes down again, mapping the shape and feel of the cock in his mouth as he sucks, feeling the weight of it on his tongue as he slides back up again, and he's so turned on by this alone that if he's not careful he's going to come before he even gets fucked…

Williams groans again, and then "Enough," and he's pulling out, fingers still tight in Steve's hair. "Condom," he says, "In my pocket, put it on me" and Steve does as he's told, rolls it down over Williams' cock, waits for the next order. "Take off your pants and undo your shirt," and Williams has got his control back, but there's fire in the tone, and Steve _wants_ him so much. "On the desk, on your back, hands over your head, do it!" Steve loses his shoes and socks, shucks off his pants and unbuttons his shirt, gets his ass on the edge of the desk and lays back, hands above his head, fingers scrabbling for the edge and gripping tightly. The wood is hard and cool under his skin and he feels so fucking vulnerable laid out like this, his cock jutting shamelessly against his belly, and it's not going to be the most comfortable fuck he's ever had, but can't honestly say he cares right now, he's so desperate for it.

Williams steps in between his legs, leaning forward to smooth his palms across Steve's abs and run his hands up Steve's body, twisting his nipples sharply between finger and thumb, making Steve hiss and arch up off the desk. Williams gives a dark and dirty chuckle, voice rough with want and wonder, "Just look at you, babe. You're so proper and correct in court, all buttoned up in your suit and tie, so cool and fucking professional, and all I could think about was getting you like _this_ , all messed up and spread out and waiting for me to fuck you." He's got something in his hand, lube, he must have had it in his other pocket, and now his fingers are on Steve, pressing in fast and businesslike, no nonsense, messy with lube, and nowhere near _enough_ . "You look so fucking gorgeous like this, you have no idea," and now Williams is lubing up his dick, hooking Steve's legs up over his shoulders, lining up and pushing in, firm and insistent and so _fucking_ good. It's Steve's turn to groan, because Williams knows what he's doing, hits the spot first time, sure and fast. "That's it, babe, you take it, not so cool and collected now," and he's pulling back and driving in again, and he feels so thick and hot that Steve can't help it, he writhes against the desk top and cants his hips up to meet Williams' thrusts.

Williams' breath is coming in short, sharp gasps, he can't be far off, Steve thinks, he must be close, must be teetering on the edge of control as he fucks into Steve again. "Come on, babe, let me see you, let me see you come for me" and he's got his hand on Steve's cock, stripping him in time with his thrusts, and Steve's so fucking hard and so fucking full and he can't bear it any longer...

He whites out as his orgasm hits him, body tensed and jerking against the polished mahogany as he paints his own belly in hot spurts, and Williams fucks him through it, fucks him until he's gone away and boneless. He feels Williams pull out, a sudden aching emptiness, and opens his eyes just in time to see him jerk off the condom and spill across his abs, come mixing with his own in a gloriously sticky mess across his skin.

Williams leans forward, hands planted on the desk on either side of Steve's hips, head down and breathing hard. "Fuck," he says, "That was..." and then "Fuck," and really there's nothing more to say. Steve lets his head drop back onto the desk and he can feel a laugh starting deep in his belly, and he doesn't fight it, lets it out, and Williams is laughing with him.

"Yeah," he says, "That was..." Williams pulls him up, pulls him towards him, mindless of the fact that Steve's covered in come and he's still wearing his shirt and tie, and kisses him, long and hard, all tongue and teeth and with as much passion and want as if he was just getting started.

"That was _amazing_ , babe," he says, and the cocky grin is firmly back in place. "Now how about we finish up the champagne and you can show me what would have happened if _you'd_ won the case..."

*~*~*~*~*

"Good night last night?" Chin says next morning when they meet at the coffee machine, and it's all that Steve can do not to blush as he remembers.

"Yeah, it was good."

"Seeing him again?"

And that's the point, of course, Danny Williams is headed back to New Jersey today, no matter how good things were between them.  


"Probably not. He's from out of town."

Chin looks at him knowingly, and OK, that look on Chin makes Steve uncomfortable.

"From out of town, huh? Pity..."

Steve shrugs. "Can't win 'em all, I suppose. Anyway, we'd better get on with it. Work to do."

"Don't get paid for sitting on our asses, brah, that's true." Chin picks up his coffee mug and turns to go. "Oh, Steve, there's one more thing I heard that might interest you."

"Yes?"

"Seems we're going to have some competition around here. I ran into Meka Hanamoa on my way in this morning. He's leaving Smith and Watkins and setting up his own firm here in Honolulu, focusing on divorce and family law. He's going into partnership with an old law school buddy of his."

And OK, that's interesting, but Steve can tell from Chin's tone that there's something more, something that Steve's going to want to know. He's damn well not going to give Chin the satisfaction of begging for it, though, so he waits him out.

Eventually Chin takes pity on him and caves, a knowing grin spreading across his normally-impassive features.

"The old law school buddy? Is someone we know. Some hotshot lawyer from New Jersey, name of Daniel Williams..."


End file.
